


Angel Toxicosis

by cxstiel_xox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Caring Rowena MacLeod, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxstiel_xox/pseuds/cxstiel_xox
Summary: (Based on the Fantasy Disease "Angel Toxicosis" that causes someone to slowly loose human feeling and emotion, until they eventually decide to end their life)-Dean and Cas encounter the Archangel Remiel that curses Dean with Angel Toxicosis.with the disease not being in any lore books, Team Free Will sets off to find the cure.Although, the journey becomes tougher when Dean begins to go into the further, more lethal stages of the disease.Will Team Free Will find the cure before Dean's time runs out?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. An Unknown Curse

"... hey, Cas? You up for a case?" Dean says as he turns the computer to face Cas. Cas leans closer to the computer.  
"5 Student Missing In The Last Week", the article on the computer says in big bold letters.

"where is it at?" Cas asks. Dean turns the computer back to him and looks at it.  
"... Newark, New Jersey." he looks up at Cas and shrugs. "I could use a drive anyways, with Sam being out on a case and all."

Cas nods and stands up. "let's get going then."  
they make their way up the bunker stairs and out the door.

Sitting in the impala, Dean shuffles between cassette tapes while driving. after a few moments of almost crashing the car, Dean hands the box of cassette tapes to Cas.

"here, you pick the music. pick something stupid and I pull over and kick you out" he says jokingly. but not entirely joking.

Cas sifts through the box until he stumbles apon a tape with _Heat Of The Moment_ written on the front. he puts the box down on the backseat and sticks the tape in.

after a moment, Dean starts tapping on the steering wheel.  
"Asia! good choice." Dean hums as he continues down the road.

-

Dean and Cas pull up to the scene. Dean parks the car and steps out of it. Cas follows. they notice a police officer near the door entrance. before walking up, Dean hands Cas a badge from the car.

they walk up to the officer and show their false badges.  
"Agents Nestor and Fischbach, FBI. we're here to investigate the multiple disappearances that's happened in this area."

The officer nods and walks them inside.  
"this is the house of the most recent abduction. Her name was Scarlett Holt. she went the the highschool down the street."

The officer hands Dean a folder with more info on her, nods, and walks off. Cas and Dean explore Scarlett's room, looking through drawers and over windowsills.

Cas stops at Scarlett's desk, which has her phone and laptop. he opens the laptop first, but stops when in requires a passcode.

"Dean." he calls him over. Dean looks at the laptop, then closes it.  
"we'll take it for now. bring it back when we're done, y'know?" Dean grabs it then hides it in his jacket.

Cas grabs Scarlett's phone and tries to open it, which, reluctantly, isn't locked.

The phone opens to a message chat with an unknown number. Dean looks over Cas's shoulder to the phone.

**Scarlett- "...you can't tell anyone! you'll ruin my reputation!"**

**Anon- "I won't tell anyone."**   
**Anon- "for a price, of course."**

**Scarlett- "what do you want? money?"**

**Anon- "something better. meet me at this location."**

The chat ends with the anonymous sender linking a location.  
Cas clicks on the link and it opens the maps app.  
The map shows a strip mall about 5 miles from there.

Dean sighs and moves from Cas's shoulder.  
"let's head over there."  
Cas puts the phone in his pocket and follows Dean out.

-

Dean and Cas sit in the impala driving to the mysterious location. Dean is on the phone with Sam, the speaker on.

"yea, we have a laptop that's locked that we need to get in, and I know you're busy, but when you have a minute, come check it out" Dean looks down at the phone for a moment, before looking back at the road.

"yeah, I might have some time in a bit, but I'm onto something, so I gotta go" Sam says from the other line, then ends the call. Dean grabs his phone and hits the end button.

Cas looks out the window. he sees the houses and stores flying past them as they ride down the road. Cas lets his mind wander as the two sit in comfortable silence. of course, his mind always goes to Dean.

Dean had a strange affect on Cas. Some angels would say Cas is in love, but Cas always denies it, saying angels can't fall in love. he does, however, feel _something_ towards him.

Cas snaps back to reality as they pull into the complex. Dean turns off the engine and steps out. Cas follows.

They walk around the strip mall for a moment, before Cas feels Scarlett's phone vibrate in his pocket. he takes the phone out and sees a message.

"Dean-?" Cas tilts the phone towards him.

**Anon- "you shouldn't be here"**

Dean looks over at Cas, confused. he grabs his gun out as they start to patrol the area. Cas follows behind him with his angel blade out.

they go behind the strip mall to search.

"what are you doing here?" a female teenage voice speaks behind them. they turn around to face her, Dean holding the gun up.

"are you- Scarlett?" Dean asks.  
"No, Scarlett's not there anymore. that's an angel" Cas steps closer to Dean, holding the blade up.

"not just any angel, an archangel. I'm Archangel Remiel." she reaches a hand out, only to reel it back, realizing the situation.

"what's with the kids, Remiel? why are you kidnapping them?" Cas asks. Remiel shrugs.

"I need vessels." she says blankly. Cas stares at her.  
"You can't just, jump through vessels like they're clothing. you're killing them!" Dean yells.

"I have business to do, and none of these god forsaken vessels are strong enough for an archangel like me" she says starting to pace around the two. she stops in front of Cas.

"hey, I know you. Castiel, the angel in love! oh, yes, I've heard much of you from heaven."  
Dean looks at Cas, who just stares at Remiel.

"stop it, Remiel. those are rumors, and they are, in fact, false." Remiel starts getting closer to Cas. when she gets too close to him, he swings his blade. she dodges.

"a feisty one, are ya?" she jumps back and forth between his attacks. Dean secretly grabs a blade from his holster and swings at Remiel, who's distracted with Cas. it hits.

a little cut appears on her shoulder. she stops and looks down at the cut.  
"oh you little-" she pulls out a blade that seems to be coated in... angel grace?

there's engravings on the handle, but it's definitely not Enochian. she murmurs something with the blade to her lips, then charges towards Dean. Dean starts swinging at her, and she does the same.

Cas attempts to lunge at her, but she stops. she pulls out a hex bag and kisses it.  
"thank you, Rowena. sorry Cas, darling." she throws the bag at Cas and it lands in his hands.

_"_ _Impetus_ _Bestiarum_ _!"_ she yells. Cas yells and falls to the floor. Remiel moved her attention to Dean and sees he's distracted.

She swings the blade at Dean and it cuts his forearm. he winces, then swings at Remiel. she backs up, spacing herself from the two.

she looks over at Cas, who is now in complete Attack Dog mode.  
"I only did that to distract you, darling. here." she walks over and plucks the hex bag from his hand.  
" _Desiste_ _,_ _Adlevo_ _onus_ _tuum_ _._ " she murmurs, holding the hex bag over his head. Cas grips onto his head as the spell lifts.

"good luck with that cut, baby" Remiel says at Dean, before disappearing into thin air.

Dean runs to Cas, who's back in his state of mind. he stands up off the ground, but wobbles. Dean extends a hand to help him steady.

"You okay, Cas? I know what the spell can do to you." Dean releases Cas's arm when Cas nodded in reply.

Cas looked around, looking for Remiel.  
"she's gone." Cas sighs.  
"Don't worry about that bitch, Cas. let's worry about us for now."

they walk back to the Impala and go to return the phone and laptop.  
-  
"yeah, don't worry about the laptop thing, Sammy. we don't need it anymore" Dean said to the phone laying on the dash.

Cas looks over to the cut on Dean's forearm. he notices the cut glowing a faint blue.  
"Dean-?" Cas gets his attention. he points at his cut on his arm.  
"it's glowing."

"what's glowing?" Sam says over the line, suddenly distressed.  
"nothing, Sammy." he shows a look at Cas. "nothing to worry about at the moment."

Sam falls silent over the line, clearly done with Dean.  
"Cas, what's going on?"

Cas looks at Dean before sighing.  
"we had a run in with an archangel, and Dean got cut-"  
"-no big deal." Dean interrupts.

Sam sighs over the line.  
"I'll be back at the bunker in an hour or so." he ends the call.

Cas puts a hand to his head.  
"damn Remiel..."

Dean drives the two back to the bunker.  
halfway through the drive he begins to feel uncomfortable in the chair, almost like something's growing. he shuffles in the seat multiple times.

"are you ok, Dean?" Cas asks solemnly.  
"fine." Dean grunts out, then decides to turn the music back on to distract himself again.

Dean looks out the windshield of the car, but he doesn't feel like he's sitting in it.

he feels like he's in space with nothing around him, suffocating him.  
he quickly shakes the feeling off and continues driving.


	2. A B̶i̶t̶c̶h̶ Witch

Dean and Cas return to the bunker and find Sam looking through lore books. he has 4 books scattered across the table, along with 2 pieces of notebook paper and a snapped pencil.

"hey." Dean sits down in a chair across from Sam, and Cas sits next to him.  
Sam doesn't look up from his work. he mutters a "hey" and continues looking.

"whatchya lookin at?" Dean asks, grabbing a book. Sam looks up at him, sighs, then goes back to the books.

"trying to find some lore on the thing I found from earlier, but I'm having no luck." Sam closes a book, tosses it towards Dean, and grabs the one out of his hands.

"well, is it dead?" Dean opens the book Sam tossed. Sam nods. "well, that's a start. what'd you kill it with?"

Sam pulls out a golden-plated knife from his pocket. "this, but it definitely wasn't a Banshee." he hands the knife over to Dean. Dean puts the book down and grabs the knife.

"strange..." Cas mutters at he grabs the book Dean put down. Sam sighs and closes the other books.  
"what about your run-in with the Archangel? didn't Cas say you got hurt?" Sam looks slightly worried now.

"I said I'm fine, Sam. nothing lethal." He rolls his sleeve up and show the cut. it's still glowing a soft blue. "what the..."

"that looks like... angel grace?" Sam asks, looking over to Cas. Cas looks at Sam, then at the Cut on Dean's arm. he squints in confusion.

"... it is angel grace, but it's very old and worn out. stolen, possibly."

Dean rubs his arm and looks at Cas.  
"do you know what to do?" he looks worried, but he's trying to hide it. Cas shakes his head. "No clue."

Sam picks up his work and began to walk into the library. "I'll look for some lore on it."

Cas looks at the book in his hand for a moment, before looking up at Dean.  
"... didn't Remiel say something about Rowena?" Dean looks over at him. he nods and grabs his phone out.

"hey, Sam, we're calling Rowena." Dean starts dialing his phone.  
"what? why?" Sam makes his way back over to the table.

"Remiel mentioned Rowena before she spelled me, so maybe she might know something." Cas says bluntly. Sam nods, sighing.

Dean hits the speaker button and sets the phone down. a moment later, Rowena answers.

"Hello, boys. what are you dragging me into today?" Rowena responds in a fake peppy voice.

"do you know who the Archangel Remiel is?" Cas asks. she pauses for a moment.  
"... that name _does_ ring a bell."

"she had a hex bag that I'm assuming she bought from you?" Dean asks, more sternly than Cas.

"oh, yes, the one who bought some bags in exchange for an Archangel Blade. why do you ask?"  
Dean looks up at Sam.

"she attacked us earlier today, with one of your hex bags and a blade." Dean says, looking down at the phone. Rowena pauses.

"You know, this conversation would be much easier if you were here, Rowena." Sam says hesitantly. Rowena sighs.

"guess I'm the Winchester's slave again." Rowena cries out, before ending the call.

-

a knock comes from the bunker doors. Sam and Dean both go to open it, Cas looking through some books. When Sam and Dean open the door, they see Rowena in a casual red dress and a black satchel around her arm.

"hello again, boys." she makes her way inside. she sits across from Cas, and Sam and Dean sit in their usual spots.

"now that you made me come _all_ the way here, what is it you want?" Rowena puts the satchel on the table as she sits.

Sam looks at Dean and nods. Dean rolls his sleeve up to show the glowing cut once again.  
"oh my... fascinating..." Rowena stands up to get closer to it.

"Remiel cut Dean with a glowing knife, and this has been here ever since." Cas states. "I believe it was lined with-"

"-angel grace." Rowena cuts in. "amazing. what kind of archangel can find _this_ much grace?" Dean looks up to Cas, worried.

Suddenly, the cut on Dean's arm gets brighter. Dean grips onto his arm before collapsing onto the ground. "Dean!" Cas yells, falling to the ground next to him.

Sam follows Cas, and Rowena slowly walks over to the group. curiously, Rowena grabs a book out of her satchel.

"why do I feel like I've seen this before..." Rowena mutters as she flips through pages. she flips through the book before turning to a page completely splattered with ink.

"damn!" Rowena closes the book, but leaves it on the table. she grabs her satchel and walks behind Sam. she places a hex bag on his shoulder. "just in case Remiel comes back, free of charge."

Sam grabs the bag and puts it in his pocket, not even looking up from Dean.  
"... I'll be on my way then." Rowena puts the satchel around her shoulder, climbs the stairs and leaves.

-

Dean wakes on his bed. he looks over at the clock, it says 6:32AM. he sighs and gets up. halfway up, he gets a sharp pain in his back. he groans, then gets up all the way.

he steps out of his room, the lights temporarily blinding him. he walks down the hallway and goes into the library. he sits down with another lore book and begins to read it.

Sam walks out of the kitchen and notices Dean awake.  
"Hey." Sam sits down across from him, holding a small platter of food. "there's some stuff in the kitchen."

"not hungry." Dean says, not looking up. Sam looks at him.  
"what do you mean, _not hungry_? Dean, you're always up for food" Dean shrugs.

Sam sighs and grabs a small stack of lore books near Dean, opens one, and begins reading it. he skims the pages, then realizes that it's not one of their books.

he flips to the front cover and sees _**Rowena**_ written in fancy writing. he starts flipping through the pages more aggressively.

"calm down, bud. it's a book." Dean says, still in the book.  
"this is Rowena's book. she left it here from last night" he keeps flipping through the pages, until stopping at an inked-out page, the title barely readable.  
The most he can read is...

" _Toxicosis_ "


End file.
